1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a weed digger and, in particular, to a weed digger which has a top bracket that engages the weed after it has been pulled to hold it to the weed digger and has an ejector for removing the weed from the weed digger after it has been pulled.
2. Description of Related Art
Weed diggers are known for inserting into the ground so as to engage and pull weeds. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,898, 2,594,598, 2,642,305, 4,618,003, 3,293,674, 3,847,226, 2,266,677, 1,156,937, 5,060,997 and 5,109,930.